Love Blind
by M-iikado
Summary: Len is dragged into going shopping with his sister. Crossdressing ahead. Happily, Kaito tags along and brings a little support. What if things turned out great in the end ? KaitoxLen ! Rated M for later chapters ! YAOI, lemon, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

**Contain's Yaoi/shounen Ai or whatever the name you want to give it. 't means BL, okay ? A relation between two boys ! Don't like ? Don't read ! See, that's easy !**

**

* * *

**

Now you're warned, one last thing : ENJOY~ !

"I said _NO_' Len screamed while desperately hanging on the frame of his bedroom door 'I am NOT coming!' 'Oh yes you are!' his twin sister answered firmly, pulling on one of his legs, Miku doing the same with the other. Kaito was sitting on the sofa, lazily smiling at them while fighting not to fall asleep. The devilish blond-haired girl had woken him up at 6 am just to make sure he'd be ready.

Len finally let go of the door, and heavily landed on the floor. In the other room, Meiko was yelling at Rin for making so much noise when she was in bed, having a hangover. It was the middle of the summer holidays, and the Vocaloid household was almost empty. Gakupo and Akaito were on a romantic-couple trip, Neru was visiting her family and Luka was on a luxurious cruise with her new boyfriend.

Everyone had left, except from Miku and the Kagamine twins, as well as Meiko, to supervise, and Kaito, because leaving Meiko alone with three kids would be totally irresponsible. Len was feeling betrayed. He could understand the attitude of his crazy sister, but he was stumped that Kaito didn't help. He angrily got up.

'Oh come on!' complained Miku 'don't be so gloomy Len-kun!' she gave him a comforting smile, and the blonde couldn't help but smile back. He couldn't be mad at the turquoise-haired girl. She was just throwing sunshine all over the room whenever she was around. That's just how Miku was.

But he could easily hate Rin. Especially when she grabbed her brother's wrist and dragged him out of the house, calling Kaito and Miku after her.

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Okay so, first story, first chapter. Pretty short indeed *hides***


	2. Chapter 2

The temperature outside would have caused the thermometer to blow up, Even though it was still early in the morning. The heat was making Len even more annoyed. "What's with the bad mood?" Kaito asked, catching up to walk at Len's side. "c'mon!" the blue haired boy said with a smile "it's only shopping! Rin's not gonna eat you!" the blonde gave him a panicked glance, making the elder wonder what was so horrible about shopping. He sure wasn't fond of it either, he didn't like carrying all the bags, but wasn't Len's frantic expression a bit exaggerated? Kaito tried to hold back a smile when he realized that the blonde Vocaloid looked exactly like a frightened puppy. He was looking everywhere, trying to find somewhere to hide -or escape.  
Walking in front of them, Rin and Miku were into a girly mode, giggling on every single thing they saw. Suddenly, Miku froze and dashed into the mall, Rin dragging her brother along. Kaito was forced to speed up not be left behind.

Rin was squealing over a -very- short yellow dress, and Miku was looking for a skirt. After a few minutes, the devilish blonde walked toward her twin brother, a little white skirt in her hands. "Isn't it cute, Len?" she asked in a voice that made Kaito shiver. Len sweat dropped, stepping back. "It's adorable" Rin added, coming closer and closer. Len started panicking; desperately looking for a way to escape, but Miku was blocking the only issue. "Back off, daughter of evil!" the blonde said in a voice he wanted firm, even though what came out only seemed to be a weak mouse-squeak. Rin gave him a dark smile, and threw him in a changing room with the outfit, leaving a very confused blue haired boy. A few minutes later, Rin pulled her brother out of the changing room, and called Miku. The two girls started giggling, asking "isn't he just adorable, Kaito-kun?" the blue Vocaloid held back a blush. Len was wearing a short white skirt and a yellow shirt, opened on the bottom, showing his navel and his bare-skinned arms. The outfit totally made him look like a girl, causing his pride to curl up in a corner and cry. He actually looked _cute_ dressed up like that! "Err... Yeah" Kaito said nervously. Len tried to shoot him a dark glare, but that only made him look like an angry kitten. "I'm not!" he cried, making things worse. Miku came back with a pill of outfits and Rin pushed Len back into the fitting room.

The two girls spent the day dressing him up, trying all kinds of skirts, dresses, shorts and tee-shirts. When they started being hungry, Rin paid for an outfit, and forced Len to wear a -very short- pair of shorts and a light yellow shirt that ended just over the boys navel. He was desperately trying to hide his almost-naked body, pulling on the shirt with his face flushed. Kaito felt like teasing the boy. He smiled, leaned forward and whispered in the blonde's ear "you know... It looks good on you" Len froze, and faced him with a half angry, half embarrassed face. "What? I-It's not funny Kaito-nii!" he cried. Kaito laughed, patting his head "I know, I was joking!" the elder boy turned around to ask a question to Rin, but they were nowhere to be found. "Hey" he asked "where did your psycho sister go?" Len looked around and frowned "aw this sucks! Rin has my normal clothes in her bag! That's why I hate going shopping with them" Kaito laughed "you'll change at home, but how 'bout an ice cream first? I'm starving and you totally deserve one" Len smiled and nodded, following the blue Vocaloid in the ice cream store. They settled down on a table, and ordered -Kaito a deluxe strawberry cup and Len a massive bananas split. After a while, Len paused into eating his delicious ice cream and looked at Kaito "nee... Nii-san? Why did you even come here? I mean shopping with those girls is _HELL_!" Kaito slightly laughed "Miku asked me to come along" he answered with a smile. Len nodded. He knew that Kaito and Miku were getting along really well, and some in the Vocaloid family were even taking bets on how long it would take before one of the two would confess. Seeing Kaito so close to the turquoise haired girl made Len somewhat uneasy. He didn't know why, but he couldn't be as happy as the others about his Nii-san going out with Miku. The blonde shook his head.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Chapter two up ! Ain't I great, updating so fast ? *giggles* Comment, my lovelies, and you will get cookies !**


	3. Chapter 3

They both finished eating their ice creams, and made their way back home. On the way, two cute girls stopped them to ask Kaito to take a picture with them. Len sighed. He just couldn't get used to all that celebrity thing. But, no matter how you looked at it, Kaito was really a good singer, with much more experience and talent Len could ever have, or so he thought. The blonde really enjoyed once singing with the blue Vocaloid, even if that meant wearing a dress. But that barely ever happened, something about Len's voice being too sharp. He silently cursed his girly tone. A glance to his friend made him notice that it would take a while before heading back home. The two girls were giggling, sheepishly exchanging numbers with Kaito. Len sighed one more time and started wondering around the shops on the street. He realized he had walked quite a bit when he noticed Kaito's blue hair was out of sight. He felt a hand on his shoulder "ah! Nii-San are you fini-" he stopped. That man surely wasn't his Nii-san. The complete stranger shot him a smile. "My my, cutie, what are you doing all alone?" Len's mind went blank, unable to understand a single word. "Come with me, my dear, I'll help you find your way" the man smiled in excitement. Len's heartbeats raced in fear. This was no good. "n-no thank you" he whispered, trying to free his self from the man's grasp. Which he failed. "It's okay" the man said, holding him tighter "just come with me and-" "NO!" Len screamed "let go of me you freak!" he took a deep breath, wishing that his girlish voice could help him scream loud enough for someone to come. But no sound came out. Not a single word. '_Oh Dear God. I'm doomed_' the blonde thought. But he wasn't going to give up so easily. He gave a violent kick in the man's right leg, just enough to distract him so he could run away. He dashed through the street, wishing he could meet someone before the perverted-freak would catch him. He looked behind, sighing in relief when he saw no one, but suddenly hit something. In fact, it happened to be _someone_. Len spoke "please, help me there's a-" he shut up when he saw that the person he ran into was no one but Kaito. The blue Vocaloid looked at him with worry. "Are you okay, Len-kun? When I turned around you weren't-" "yeah" the blonde cut him off "I'm fine. Could we...um... Just go home?" that confused the older boy. "Y-yeah, sure. Let's go".

When they arrived at the Vocaloid house, Len ran in his bedroom to change clothes, leaving Kaito wondering about what happened earlier. Rin was playing video games in front of the TV screen, and Miku was sitting in front of the fan, following the wind's movement and then falling on the floor when she couldn't go further. "You guys home already?" Rin asked "Yeah" Kaito answered "and Len's pretty mad at you for leaving with his clothes!" the blonde laughed darkly "he'll get over it" she said in a confident voice. Speaking of which, Kaito climbed up the stairs and knocked on Len's bedroom door. He slowly opened it, to see Len back in his usual baggy shorts and yellow sailor top, standing in front of the mirror. Kaito noticed the boy's eyes were red and puffy "Len, did you cry?" he asked stupidly. The blonde shook his head. Of course he did. "Nee, Kaito-Nii" Len asked, his voice slightly shaking "why can't I look more like you?" that surprised the elder. "Wha-what do you mean?" was he seriously thinking about dying his hair in blue? "Why can't I look more like a guy?" Len added "why do I have to look like..." he pulled a disgusted face and pointed to the mirror "like this" Kaito didn't know what to say. He'd have never thought Len would have problems with his image. "But you look cute, Len" that was true. But didn't help. At all. "That's the point!" Len nearly screamed "I don't want to look cute! I don't want people to say I'm _adorable_ or anything!" Len was now crying, and fell on his bed. Kaito sat next to him, pulling him against his chest. "Did something happen, Len?" the blonde nodded, but they both knew he wasn't going to say what. "I-I just" he sobbed "I just want girls to stop me in the street, and ask my telephone number or something. Not to drag me into a shopping center and dress me up like a doll" Kaito only hugged the boy in his arms. After a while, Len pulled away and gave the blue Vocaloid a sorry look. He shot him a quick smile before saying "thanks... BaKaito" the elder laughed silently.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Crappy chapter and bad English ! I'm horrible ! *hides* Please forgive me ! *bow***  
**I just realized how SHORT my chapter are. Gyah I don't deserve any comments *cries***


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, Meiko called the two for dinner. They sat down next to Rin and Miku, as Meiko placed some wobbly green-ish thing on the table. Kaito stared at it in shock "W-what's this?" Len stared at it blankly "can we eat it?" Rin poked it with her fork, Miku with her spoon. "EEEEEEW!" the blonde girl screamed "this thing's gonna kill us!" Miku giggled. "Shut up!" Meiko yelled, taking a sip of a random beer can. Kaito stared at the so-called food for a few minutes, then got up and walked toward the phone "watch'a doing?" Miku asked. The blue Vocaloid didn't look up, answering "ordering myself a pizza" Rin stood up "I want one too!" Meiko frowned, muttering something about Kaito being a moron. They finally all decided to eat something that wasn't probably toxic, and never let Meiko come close to the kitchen again.

Kaito blinked. How did it come up to this? He didn't know. All he could do was sitting on his bed and staring blankly at the other Vocaloid. During the dinner, Meiko had started drinking, but that wasn't unusual. She always drank a can (or perhaps two) of sake before going to bed. But the blue-haired boy was still wondering how the three others managed to get drunk as well. Miku was standing on the table, loudly singing the Ievan polka, whipping the air with a leek -but he didn't really know if it was because of the alcohol, Miku was always acting strange- while Rin was dancing the Caramelldansen, totally off rhythm. Len was even more adorable than usual, his face lightly flushed. He was staring at his hands with a shocked expression, as if it was the first time he'd ever looked at them closely. Kaito himself had drunk a little, just enough to giggle of his friends behavior. Suddenly, Rin let out a sharp squeak. She threw her arms in the air and screamed 'let's go shopping!' Both Miku and Meiko screamed in excitement. When Kaito pointed out that it was two in the morning and that all the shops were probably closed, Meiko pointed a finger in his direction 'tsk tsk tsk! Don't be so pessimistic, BaKaito!' Rin giggled and added 'yeah! You guys stay home! We _girls_ go have some fun!' She stood up and immediately fell on the floor, landing heavily with a 'thump' sound. Meiko and Miku laughed stupidly.

When the three of them had left, the blue Vocaloid couldn't hold back a sigh. Meiko was supposed to be the adult here. She was one year older than him, but giving alcohol to _kids_ wasn't acting as such. 'Nee, Kaito-Nii?' he was pulled out of his thoughts by Len's sweet voice. He finally had stopped gazing at his hands, and was staring sadly at Kaito. Not knowing what his problem was, the older boy simply gave him a smile and asked 'what is it, Len?' the blonde blushed madly, and looked away. 'Does Kaito-Nii think tha-' his was cut off by a sharp hiccup. Kaito giggled. 'That I'm a brat?' Len managed to finish. The older stopped laughing from the shock. What was that suppose to mean? 'Of course not, Len. Where did you get that stupid idea from?' he asked back, even though he was pretty sure is was from Meiko. Kaito sighed, silently cursing the drunk-brunette. Len had come closer now, his face still red as he grabbed the sleeve of Kaito's shirt. 'Really?' he asked, sunshine filling his voice. The blue-haired boy gave him a new smile, brushing the blonde's hair with one hand 'of course! I'd never think such a thing!' Len smiled happily, looking cuter than it was humanly possible. 'that's g-good' he managed to say between two hiccups. He stopped smiling, his expression now very serious. 'Because I wouldn't be happy, if you did. I like Kaito-Nii a lot, and I don't want him to hate me!' Kaito felt his face blush a little. Did the child even _realize_ what he was saying? 'I really like Kaito' Len insisted before lightly brushing the elder's lips with his. Kaito's eyes snapped open widely. Len landed another gentle kiss on the other's lips, before standing up on his knees, shooting an innocent smile and kissing him back again. Kaito's eyes widened a bit. He knew it would be way too easy to blame the alcohol for what happened next. Before even knowing it, he was kissing back. Len grabbed the boy's blue hair as Kaito pulled him closer to his chest. The blonde let out a small moan, his lips lightly parting, allowing Kaito's tongue in. The older boy couldn't help but thinking that the kid tasted GOOD. He tasted like sake and the banana ice cream he'd had earlier. The blue Vocaloid knew all this was wrong. After all, they were both men, and Len was 14 years old, and he was 20 -which meant 6 years older, and made him feel a bit of a pedophile. But the blonde was just so adorable right then! Moreover, he tasted way too good. No, it was impossible for him to stop now. He pulled the boy closer to him, and carefully laid him on the couch. Lying on the top of him, kissing him lustfully. They only broke their kisses to gasp for air, or because of Len's hiccup. Kaito kissed his way down Len's neck, licking it slightly, receiving delighted moans. After a moment, he felt Len grasp in his hair lighten, as his breathing had become calmer. When Kaito looked up, he realized that the kid had fallen asleep, an innocent smile on his angel-like face. The blue Vocaloid chuckled, and lay on the bed next to the boy. He felt his eyes close slowly as he fell asleep in the middle on the beer cans and bottles of sake.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Perverted-drunk-kids are just awesome *grin* Poor Len doesn't even understand what he's doing !**  
**And yeah ... the girls DID go out for shopping at 4.00am**

**I feel like a horrible person TT^TT**


	5. Chapter 5

When Kaito got up next morning, his head was hurting like hell. His mind was throwing him some sort of alarm signal, but he couldn't remember why. As he tried to get up, he noticed that Len was sleeping next to him, innocently snuggled up against the elder Vocaloid's chest. Kaito's face turn red as realization finally hit him. Oh god. Last night he... Had kissed Len? Truly it was more like Len had kissed _him_, but still. Kaito's mind went blank. That wasn't good. That wasn't good _at all_! He gave a quick glance to the sleeping-blond next to him, before getting up and making his way through the cans and to the kitchen. He needed ice cream. _Now_.  
In the living room, the three other Vocaloids were sleeping peacefully. Meiko was lying on sofa, kicking Rin in her sleep. The blonde was stretched out on the table while Miku's face had somehow landed in the flower pot. Kaito sighed and headed to the fridge, where he pulled out a huge bowl of strawberry ice cream, hoping that he could cool up his mind before Len's awaken.

About an hour later, Len finally woke up and settled down on the kitchen table. He let his forehead drop on the table. "My head hurts so much" he whined. Slightly lifting his head up, he glanced at Kaito, who was apparently cooking something. "Nee... Am I gonna die, Nii-san?" he asked. Kaito laughed nervously, still not facing him. "No you're not, you just have a headache because of the alcohol" Len nodded "Well now I see why Meiko's always in a bad mood after drinking" Len's eyes widened "wait... Are those _waffles_?" Kaito nodded with a smile and placed a plate full of freshly-baked waffles in front of Len. "We have banana ice cream in the fridge, if you want" the blond shot a huge smile, and went to catch the ice cream. He started eating, happily enjoying every bite of his breakfast. "Hum... Len?", Kaito asked. The boy looked at him curiously "what?" he asked, his mouth full of waffle. The blue Vocaloid blushed a bit, looking away to hide it "Do you remember what happened last night?" He _needed_ to know. He just didn't know how to react. "err..." Len said "I do remember Meiko's disgusting dinner... And Miku's stupid leek-dance. But I think that's all" he looked up to the elder boy and asked innocently "why? What happened?" Kaito shook his head "nothing" He looked away from the blond shota and added "don't eat to fast" before leaving the kitchen. Len somehow felt bad. Had he done something wrong? He really couldn't remember _anything_ from the past night, but he didn't have the feeling of having done anything that would've made Kaito angry. Maybe he said something bad?

Rin entered the kitchen, and stared blankly at her brother with her usual morning-expression: disgruntled and uncoordinated. Her body had a little tendency to lean to the left. She shot an evil glare to the table and mumbled something about killing Meiko. She poured herself a huge glass of orange juice and sat down in front of Len. The blonde girl relaxed a little while drinking and sighed when it was all gone. She looked at her brother "hey Lenny, what's with the depressed look?" Len gave her a hint of a smile, and then stared at his now-empty plate. "Nothing much" he muttered "it's just because of last night" Rin stared at him; her eyes wide open and full of curiosity. "What happened?" she asked, almost begging for gossips "that's the point" Her twin sighed "I can't remember a thing" he shook his head. Rin gave him a supporting smile "I'm sure there's nothing much to remember" she laughed "I'd bet that Kaito was talking about ice creams all along" Len could help but chuckle "You're probably right" he said "I'm just thinking of it too much" Rin nodded, her anarchic blond hair happily whipping the air "Don't forget the recording planned for this morning!" Len smiled "of course not! I'll be ready for ten" Rin shot him a wide smile as her twin left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs.

When he was fully dressed and ready, Len ran downstairs to join his sister. Not looking where he was going, he suddenly hit someone, almost falling on the floor. Kaito caught him just in time to avoid him from falling, but immediately released him and started walking away. Without knowing, Len had grabbed the edge of his blue scarf. Surprised, the elder man faced the little blonde, who let go of the scarf and stared at his feet, blushing. "Hum..." he started hesitantly before looking directly to Kaito and smiling "Nii-San, you remember that we're going to the cinema this afternoon, right? You promised to take me see that awesome new movie everyone's talking about!" The blonde's smile slowly disappeared at the sight of Kaito's expression. "You forgot" he muttered. The blue Vocaloid gave him a sad look "I'm sorry, Len-kun. I was planning to take Miku to the amusement park this afternoon" Len looked at him desperately. "But it's been planned for weeks! And you _promised_ me!" He knew he was acting like a four-years-old, but he couldn't help it. He felt just as if the blue man had punched him in the chest. Kaito gave him a comforting smile "Maybe another day?" he asked. Len sadly shook his head "Don't bother" he whispered before walking away. He was feeling stupid, and wanted to cry from frustration. Of course he would prefer going out with the cute Miku instead of hanging out with a _kid_. Who could blame him for that? _Nobody_. Maybe the others were right. Maybe he was the only one to be blind enough not to notice how the two of them made an oh-so-cute couple. They were meant to be together! "Lenny, are you alright?" the blonde nearly jumped from the fright. He blinked at his sister, and it's only when his vision became blurry that he realized he was crying. _Stupid stupid stupid_. He quickly whipped his eyes with the back of his hand, nodding "yeah yeah, sorry. I was just...sorry" Rin gave him an unhappy look, but turned away into the recording studio of the Vocaloid household. Rin took her place in front of a microphone, and Len did the same. "Are you going to be alright?" the girl asked, her white bow nearly falling in front of her eyes when she tilted her head. Len nodded, wishing that she could just drop the subject. "I'm fine" he said, his voice a little more harsh that he wanted it to be. Someone in the other room called them, signaling that the recording was beginning. The music started in the twin's headphones. They were recording their new song 'soundless voice' that they would sing next time they would perform. When Len's singing part came up, he opened his mouth and started "seijaku ga machi wo, tsutsumu yoru ni-" he froze, as Rin stared at him with wide eyes. This was bad. How could a Vocaloid possibly sing _wrong_? Len felt his chest hurt once more, as he whispered "I-I-I'm sorry... I don't feel like singing right now" and left.

He had spent the day curled up on the sofa, flipping through the TV channels, without really paying attention to any of them. He knew he would look pitiful, but didn't mind. He just didn't want to think of any of that right now.  
"Len we have to talk" _oh sweet fate !_  
The blonde boy glared at his sister as she sat next to him and stole the remote. She clicked the flat screen off, and stared at her brother. "Len, what is going on with you?" she nearly screamed. Len looked away "what are you talking about?" he asked. Rin's eyes narrowed "Don't play dumb" she huffed "you're the intelligent twin" the boy sighed "there's nothing Rin; leave me alone" the blonde threw her arms in the sky "_SEE_? That's what I'm talking about! First you start crying, then you sing horribly _wrong_, and now THAT!" Len shot her a dark glare "yeah, thanks for reminding me how much of a failure I am" he hissed. "Come on" Rin sighed "you know you can tell me anything" Len calmed down a bit and nodded slightly "It's just that... I don't know how to say it" "well, start by saying it in a human-understandable way" she laughed. Len chuckled. "Let me guess... Is it about Kaito-Nii?" the blonde asked. Len was about to say no, but slowly nodded "I think he hates me" the boy whispered. Rin looked up to the sky "of course not! Seriously, do you see that idiot hating someone?" Len laughed again. Rin smiled, knowing that it'd help her brother feeling better. "I don't like that" Len whispered "When Nii-San avoids me like that. It feels... Lonely" Rin took her twin's hand, and looked at him seriously "Len... Do you love Kaito-Nii-San?" the blonde jumped "what? Of course not! I mean, as a friend but not like-" he shut up when he saw Rin's angry glare "yeah..." he muttered "I think I do" he glanced at his sister, waiting -and fearing- for her reaction. She seemed to be on the edge of screaming "I knew it!" she giggled "IknewitIknewit_Iknewit_!" Len stared at her in shock "you're not upset ?" he asked "of course not" Rin smiled "you're my little brother-" "we're twins" Len cut her off "shut up" she hissed before saying again "you're my little brother, and I'll love you no matter what" she shot him a wide smile "not to mention that I'm 50 bucks richer now. Thanks to you, of course" she laughed "you didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Len asked, half angry. "Oh, Lenny!" Rin fakely-sighed "When _will_ you understand? OF COURSE I _did_!" She laughed, and Len smiled back. "You're an idiot" he said with a smile, before his expression crashed on the floor again "but he likes Miku" Somehow, saying those words felt for Len like pulling away his heart, smashing it into pieces and burning them right in front of his eyes. "It's okay" Rin answered "He's a blind-idiot, but he'll understand" Len laughed darkly "yeah, like he will!" Rin chuckled "maybe not" she laughed "but I'll be there to help you kicking his ass until he does" Len Smiled, and hugged his sister "thanks Rin" "you're welcome, banana-freak. Oh! Wait! That's gross now!" she laughed loudly, and Len did the same, knowing he could always count on his idiotic and sometime sick-minded sister.

The two twins spent a while watching television together. Len was eating banana ice cream while giggling in front of a stupid comedy-show he didn't really understand, and Rin was eating God-knows-how-many oranges, peeling them one after another, randomly poking her brother's cheek and laughing when he would whine from having his face all sticky.  
After a while, the front door opened and they heard giggling coming from the entry. Len sighed, feeling his heart crush into pieces again. The blonde next to him gave him a worried look, mouthing 'you okay?' Len nodded and tried to smile, even though he knew it wasn't convincing. Rin's eyes went from her brother to the door, where Miku suddenly appeared, running into the room while holding a huge Teddy bear in her arms. Rin gave her a smile "did you have fun, Nee-San?" she asked. The diva shot a smile that would've lighted a whole town. "Yeah! Look at this" she hugged the stuffed animal "Kaito-kun won it for me" Kaito, who had followed the turquoise-haired girl into the room, gave her a smile and tousled her hair. That was it. Len gulped. He felt like he was going to be sick. He got up and walked past the blue Vocaloid without meeting his eyes. "Where're you going Lenny?" Rin asked, and her brother could hear the worry in her voice. The two others didn't notice. "Out" Len answered quickly before slamming the door shut behind him. Miku blinked "is he alright?" Rin slowly nodded "yeah..." she answered, pretty unsure herself. Kaito continue staring blankly at the now closed door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Kaito you DOG ! How _dare_ you make little Shota-Len cry ? It's time for you to act like a man and take responsibility for what you did ! *hits him***

**Anyway, I guess I haven't got anything interesting to say **


	6. Chapter 6

Cold. The air was cold. The night was cold. Len was cold. The blonde felt empty inside. But he knew, didn't he? Now he was sure. He saw how close Kaito and Miku looked. He saw it, and could still here the same sentence "_Kaito-kun won it for me_"... Over and over again. Len sighed. That must have been a great date. _'Oh sweet feeling that is jealousy'_ he thought. The boy looked around him. He had reached the place. It was a small park, with one single bench and almost no lights. But that was his place. God knows how much he loved coming there. He had found that place while randomly walking around with Kaito, and came back pretty often to admire the view. From there, you could see the entire city, and at time like those, when the sun was already set, the sky seemed to be lighted up by the millions of lights that came from down there.  
But that night, the sky was heavy, full of dark and threatening clouds; and all you could see was darkness.  
Len shivered "so cold" he whispered. Suddenly, he heard light footsteps coming from far behind. Closer. Closer. He could barely see the person's face, but he knew someone was staring at him from the other side of the park. For how long had he been there? Len started panicking. "_That's not good_", he thought. "_Someone being out that late isn't a good person, I'd bet that_" The blonde quickly looked around him "_uh hu. Even if I scream now, no one will hear me here. __Not__ good_". The boy was desperately looking for somewhere to run, when a voice came from the stranger's place. "Len?" Wait. He knew that voice. "Nii-San?" Len asked. The man came closer, so that Len could see the blue hair and scarf of his friend. "Nii-San, what are you doing here?" The blonde tilted his head. Kaito's eyes went wide. "You're kidding, right? Len, what are _you_ doing here in the middle of the night? I've been looking for you for hours!" Len looked away "_Great, his even angrier now_" "I'm sorry" he murmured. "Yeah, you better be!" Kaito hissed while coming closer to the young Vocaloid. Len looked up to see the elder almost glaring at him. "Do you imagine how _worried_ I was?" Len jumped. Worried? "Sorry" he repeated, looking at his feet. "I don't want you to hate me more. I'm really sorry Nii-San" Kaito stared at him in shock. "What the hell! I don't hate you Len". The blonde realized he had started crying, tears dripping on the floor. "Then why have you been avoiding me so much?" Len nearly screamed. The blue Vocaloid couldn't find his words, panicking in from of the kid's tears. "I don't… I wasn't… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, Len-kun" Not knowing what to do, he gently pulled the crying blonde closer to him. "Please don't cry", he whispered. The boy hiccupped, nuzzling into the elder's chest.  
Suddenly, the rain started to fall, more and more, until the two boys were drenched. "Let's go home, Len" Kaito whispered, slightly pushing the blonde away. Len nodded, as the two headed back to the Vocaloid household.

They ended up running as fast as Len's small legs allowed him to. When they finally dashed into the entry way, they were greeted by Rin's caring voice. "What the hell! You've taken a while!" happily enough, Miku was there "oh my god! Len you're gonna catch a cold!" she pointed to the stairs "get up there and changed clothes before I do it myself" Len blinked, and did what he was told, climbing up the stairs and locking his self into his room.  
Kaito sighed and heavily fell on the sofa. Meiko punched him on the top of his head for putting water everywhere. "Can't you just behave, and not come into people's house when you're freaking wet?" she hissed. The blue Vocaloid blinked, holding his head from the pain "but I live here!" he complained. Meiko turned her back at him. "Yeah, unfortunately. You're useless, BaKaito! Why didn't you buy me alcohol while you were out?" Kaito glared at her "I was looking for Len!" He yelled. "That brat" the tyrannical brunette pouted. "No I'm gonna have to do it myself" which meant she was going out and gonna get drunk in some random bar. Kaito sighed again, as Meiko left, loudly slamming the door behind her. "That was fun" Miku giggled. Rin wasn't paying attention at all, just staring at the TV screen where was playing some stupid cartoons. When the turquoise haired girl was about to ask why Len left earlier, the telephone rang. She got up and answered with her usual enthusiasm. "Hell-o?" she said happily. She waited a minute, then spoke again with a more annoyed tone "What? Now? Can't you just wait until tomorro- ... Okay I'm coming" she sighed and hung up, before facing Rin. "Rin-Chan, could you come with me, please? Mikuo has a problem and apparently needs me right away" Rin huffed and muttered something about Miku having a stupid brother, and siblings being troublesome. Yet, she got up lazily and followed Miku, who was screaming "Let's take Meiko's car!" Even though she couldn't _legally_ drive, being only a year or so older than the Kagamine twins.

When the house was silent again, Kaito sighed in relief and headed to his bedroom, where he lied on his bed and started reading a random book that was on his desk. After a while, he heard claps of thunder coming from outside. He blinked at the window, where the rain was beating heavily. "um... Nii-San ?" he looked at the other side of his bedroom, where Len was standing in the frame of the door, now wearing some black shorts and a white shirt nearly two sizes too large for his small body. "What's up, Len kun?" Kaito asked. The blonde sheepishly stated at his feet, mumbling "c-could I s-stay with you? Just for a moment ... I won't bother, I promise" he blushed, as Kaito blinked stupidly "y-yeah sure. Come on in" Len shore him a smile, and sat down on the bed, next to the elder. Kaito continued reading, even though he knew Len was randomly peeking over his shoulder. He smiled. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder caused the blonde boy the freeze, his body tensing as his hands violently grabbed the bed cover. "Len, are you okay?" Kaito asked. The boy nodded, but he was still shivering lightly. Another clap made him jump, and throw his self into Kaito's arms. "L-L-Len?" the blue Vocaloid mumbled. The trembling frame on his chest hid his face in his clothes. "Len... Are you afraid of thunder?" Kaito ask, pointing out the obvious as usual. "n-no!" the blonde cried out Kaito blinked and laughed slightly. "It's not funny!" Len tried to hiss with a shaking voice. The blue haired man stared at him in awe. He was just too adorable. Kaito tried to sit up lightly, gently pushing Len from his chest. But the boy grabbed his shirt and hid his face. "No!" he sobbed. "P-please! Let me stay like that, just until the thunder stops. Please" Kaito opened his mouth in shock, muttering "L-Len, are you alright?" The blonde started crying, not letting go of the elder's shirt. "Please" he cried "Just... Just tonight" his words came out so fast that Kaito could barely follow them "I know you have Miku, and I'll never do anything to hurt her. But please, for tonight, let me stay with you. If you want, pretend I'm Miku! I don't mind. I just want to..." he clenched his fist on the blue Vocaloid's shirt "...stay like this" his voice was shaking so much it was barely audible. Kaito stared at him in incomprehension. He grabbed his shoulder and pushed him from his chest, forcing the blonde to show him his face. "Len what on earth are you talking about?" he almost yelled. Len looked up at him "you love Miku, right?" he sobbed. Kaito blinked a few times. "N-No! Of course not! Where did you get this crazy idea?" he took a deep breath, trying to hide his light blush "Listen, Len. I do love Miku, but only like I would love a little sister. The same way that I love Meiko, Luka, Teto, Haku or Ri-" he shut up, than shook his head "No, not Rin. That devilish sister of yours is way too creepy" Len giggled half-heartedly, trying not to cry from the fact that the elder didn't mention his name. "So you're not going out with Miku?" Len asked. Kaito shook his head. "No. I am not going out with Miku" The blonde cracked a smile and looked at his hands on the bed. "G-good" he murmured. Kaito smiled, and whipped off one of the tears rolling on Len's cheek. He hugged the boy, pulling him against his chest. "So please stop crying, Len" he whispered. Len lightly pushed Kaito away, and stared at his hands again, blush heating up his face "um... Kaito-Nii... I... Um" "what is it?" the bluenette asked. "Err... I ... N-never mind" he looked away. Kaito blinked. "You can tell me" he said. Len's blush reddened. "n-no, it's nothing" the elder's voice became firmer "Len. Tell me." the blonde shook his head, hiding his face with his hands. Suddenly, Kaito grabbed Len's wrist, forcing him to look up. "Len. Tell me or else I'll-" he was cut off by the kid's shy lips on his. Kaito froze. Did he just...? Len pulled away and hid his face in his knees. "I like you" he split out, his face crimson red.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Oh nuuuuuuuuuuuuh! N-Next chapter is lemon ! I never wrote anything like that EVER before ! *shiver***


	7. Chapter 7

Kaito stared at the bed blankly. He shook his head quickly and looked down on the blonde hugging his knees. He brushed his hair with one hand, smiling softly. "Len" he whispered, but the kid didn't move. "Len, look at me" he slowly looked up, and Kaito was finally able to lock eyes with the blonde's aqua gaze. Only for a second, before their lips met again. Len's eyes widened, before slowly closing as he began to kiss back. Little did Kaito know, kissing Len was MUCH better when they both were sober. He could enjoy the boy's taste, a mix of banana and orchids, sweet and sugared. The blue Vocaloid started licking the blonde's lips, begging for entrance. Len gasped, allowing the elder's tongue in. The kiss grew more and more heated before they finally parted, both panting. Len was blushing so much his face was redder than imaginable. Kaito looked down. "Len... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I mean... It's wrong" he sighed. Len looked up, his eyes teary again. "What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly. "We're both men" he said softly "and I'm six years older than you. Len that's illegal!" the blonde stared at his fingers "but that's okay, isn't it?" he whispered "because I love you. And I don't know if you feel the same but I-" "I do" Kaito cut him off, pulling him closer "I love you, Len" the boy looked up and they lock lips once again

Kaito couldn't actually believe they had come to that point. How many times had he dreamed of holding Len ? Well there he was, wrapping his arms around the boy, his lips kissing their way on the blonde's neck. He gave a quick glance at his lover, who was covering his mouth, holding back a moan. "don't hide your face, Len" the bluenette whispered in the boys neck, gently pulling on the kid's hands. Len moaned as Kaito started biting his skin, his tongue making its way to his collarbone. The elder male started lifting the boys shirt up, and managed to take it off completely. He played on the blonde's bare skin for a second with the tip of his fingers, than started planting sweet kisses on his chest. "ngh-" Len moaned "Kaito Nii, why am I the only one getting undressed ?" he managed to ask. Kaito held back a laugh 'that eager already ?' he wondered. He went up so face the kid, and whispered "it'll come, my love". Len smiled sheepishly and pulled the blue Vocaloid into another passionate kiss. Kaito pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth while proceeding to unbutton his shorts, that seemed to have become a little too tight. He finally succeeded and pulled the off, leaving the boy wearing only his boxers. They were gone soon enough, and Len shivered from the sudden cold. "nghh- Kaito-" The bluenette tried not to rape the boy on the spot from how his voice was so irresistible. He planted gentle kisses on the younger's lips, his fingers reaching down to his... Private area. Len out a loud moan when Kaito started playing with his body, still leaving kisses on his neck. "Nnnghh-" the blonde moaned as he felt he was on the verge of climax. The elder took off his hand "what me to stop ?" he asked. Len moaned again and pulled the bluenette into a heated kiss. "don't stop" he begged. Kaito grinned and put his fingers into the younger's mouth. Len started sucking, covering them with saliva, until His lover pulled them out. "Are you sure, Len ?" the elder asked, facing the boy with a worried look. Len nodded, and the blue Vocaloid gave him a deep kiss, putting one finger at the boy's entrance. Len shivered, and started digging his nails into the elder's shoulder. Kaito pushed the finger inside, kissing Len as he shivered from the unknown sensation. Soon enough, he got used to the presence, and the blue Vocaloid could add a second, then third finger. Len started moaning loudly, and as he felt he was about to come, Kaito pulled out his fingers. "N-" The male gave him a sweet kiss "don't worry, love". He lightly pulled away, and Len watched him as he took off his shirt and jeans, as well as his blue boxers. He came back to Len, and caught him up into another kiss. He positioned himself at the boys entrance, and when he assumed the blonde was ready, lightly pushed in. Tears filled the younger's eyes "K-Kaito ! It hurts !" he cried out. The elder planted gentle kisses on the small pink lips "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's okay. It's okay" he felt the boys nails digging deeper in his skin, and bit his lips. After a few minutes without daring making any movement, Kaito felt Len relax, and letting out louder moans. He started to move slowly, pulling out and pushing back again. Len loudly moaned, wrapping his legs around the elder's back. "Ngh- Ha !" Kaito started speeding up, hitting the same spot that would make the boy see stars. "HA !" Len screamed before coming on both of their chests. Kaito let out a groan and released as well, filling the younger boy's inside. When Kaito pulled out, they both fell on the bed, and the blue Vocaloid pull the blonde to his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame. "I love you, Len" he whispered. The boy's face turned bright red, as he nuzzled his face into the man's shoulder, and answered "I know... I love you too". He closed his eyes, resting his head and only listening to the other's heartbeats.

After q while, Since neither of them was asleep, they didn't have any problem to hear the entry door slam open, and a sharp voice raising "We're ho-me ! Len-kun where are y-" Rin shut up as she reached Kaito's room. She stared blankly at the two bare-chested boy, hugging each other like lovers, the smell of sex heavy in the air. "oh god" she muttered. About a second after, Miku showed up behind the blonde girl, peeking over her shoulder to see what was happening. Her jaw dropped, nearly hitting the floor. She stared at the two boys -who seemed to have tensed a bit- for a minute before running out of the room. "I-is she okay ?" Len asked. From outside the room, they heard a loud voice screaming "WHERE THE FUCK DID I PUT THIS FREAKING CAMERA ?" Kaito laughed, and left a sweet kiss on the top of Len's head, causing the blonde to blush, as a quite similar looking blonde girl was nearly jumping upside down, squealing like a freaky fangirl.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Damn. I'm really bad at writing Lemon. It was the first time EVER ! Gyaaaah ! This is so baaaaaad ! *headdesk***

**I'm so sorry for giving you such a shitty last chapter ...**

**Because this IS the end, my dears ! And it is a very badly written end indeed !**

**Love you all, my lovelies !**


End file.
